


Getting Along Is For Losers

by CalamityRondo



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Harry and Peter are grossly in love, Kinda, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Peter and Harry's problems are totally mundane and nothing hurts.</p><p>(Or the one where a relationship between a vigilante and a CEO is not as difficult as it seems.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along Is For Losers

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something happy for our two boys. Even though this has no importance to the story, I hereby tell you that Gwen lives, she and Peter broke up okay and she is now in Oxford, still being Peter's best friend. Because I can.

How could Harry have thought that living with Peter Parker is anything other than complicated? To put is simply, he shouldn't have. It's not that Harry doesn't think it's great... sometimes... but other times Peter's actions are just intolerable.

Harry should be used to Peter forgetting to do the grocery shopping, he really should. That doesn't stop him from matching the indignant growl on his lips to the one in his stomach whenever he opens the fridge and finds it empty.

"Pete, you fucking twat", he curses under his breath. Just as he slams the door back shut there is another loud noise as something big crashes on the kitchen floor. The moaning blue and red mess is Peter. He wriggles on the floor, seemingly trying to get rid of his suit, although it's hard o tell with him being all over the place.

"Finally found the way back home, did you?", Harry asks, annoyance still obvious in his tone. He goes to shut the window through which Peter has come flying only seconds before, nonetheless. When he turns around again, Peter has finally shed his mask and upper suit, now lying still albeit panting. His eyes are screwed shut as if in pain and Harry almost feels sympathetic, but then he remembers the fridge.

"Sorry..." Peter pants. "Am I that late?"

Being late is not even the problem. Harry himself often comes home at the most ungodly of hours. Their schedules are both fucked up, so more times than not they still match up accidentally. One of the upside of living together.

Harry is distracted for a second by Peter's sweat covered torso, though, but he wills himself not to give in. He is mad after all. He says his next line with flat coldness.  
"Since I worked overtime, you're not. But seeing as there is nothing to eat in this place and it was your duty to go grocery shopping and you are now here without anything remotely edible, I'd say you are."

Peter thumps his head against the floor. "Shit, man, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad."  
"I'm not mad, Parker," Harry counters because doesn't need to know that he actually is. He leans against the edge of the table. "I'm just telling you that I will end you, if you don't get me something to eat within the next five minutes."

Peter finally opens his eyes and even sits up, staring pleadingly at Harry. "Oh, come on, man, cut me some slack. Being a badass superhero is time-consuming! Everyone could have forgotten the groceries."

Harry rolls his eyes at him. "I'm the goddamn CEO of my company and even I do the fucking grocery shopping. I still don't get why you would refuse getting an assistant that does all that mundane stuff for us."

He sees Peter opening his mouths but cuts him short. "Speaking of which, I don't even get why you insist on living in this rat hole instead of having a nice penthouse apartment."

Peter gets up and stands in front of Harry, the latter as always being slightly annoyed at the fact that Peter has to bend his head a little to look at him.

"I don't want your money, Harry. And that means we're splitting all expenses equally. This is the best I can afford. I'm sorry this is not your usual standard, but after all you agreed to living with me here instead of having separate apartments."

Peter goes in for a kiss, but Harry thrusts his hand between their lips. It's not that he doesn't want to kiss Peter, oh he does, all the fucking time, but this is getting slightly more romantic than he is comfortable with.

"How about less sap and more food?"

Peter grins and kisses Harry's hand instead. "Tell you what, I'm gonna get changed and then I'll take my snobby hipster boyfriend out for a late dinner. My treat but no lobster, okay?"

Harry shoves him in the chest. "Oh my god, you are a pain in the ass."

-

Sharing a bed with Peter Parker means it' always warm and snugly, since Peter is a spider, always wrapping his apparent eight limbs around Harry. The Oscorp leader doesn't mind. He just burrows deeper into the nest of blankets and Peter, enjoying being held so tightly.

Sharing a bed with Peter Parker gets annoying regularly when Harry's boyfriend rolls over onto the other side of the bed, his damn sticky spider skin taking the blanket with him completely. Harry has tried so many times getting it back, but it just sticks to Peter or the asshole has rolled himself inconveniently on top of it.

Trying to wake Peter up gets Harry nowhere at all. One time, Harry has hit Peter with his pillow to get him to wake up, but the damn thing only stuck to his friend's forehead, making Harry worry that Peter might be suffocating and making him angry because his pillow is now lost, too.

But at some point in the night Peter always rolls back and manhandles Harry until they are properly spooning and Harry forgets to be mad in the morning.

-

Peter sometimes wonders how they make their relationship work since they are actually worlds apart. He is reminded of that when he kisses Harry goodbye in the morning and Harry gets into the shiny black car that takes him to Oscorp and Peter just gets onto bus that takes him to campus.

He is reminded of their absurdly different classes when Harry leaves in his private jet to attend some business meeting that is more often than not held on the other side of the planet, and Peter can't go with him because there is a class he can't miss.

It gets rubbed in his face when Harry suggests some crazy expensive destination for their holiday and Peter has to look at him apologetically because there is no way he can afford that with the money he gets with his photographs.

Their differences get almost unbearable when Harry rolls his eyes at him because he doesn't get why Peter won't take his money. He has more than enough after all.

All of Peter's worries get crushed, though, when Harry huffs a laugh and says: "You're an idiot, Pete. You do know that I had all this when we were kids, don't you? And still there was nothing I loved more than being with you at your aunt's place. Your family gave me everything that money couldn't."

Peter can't resist showering Harry with kisses after that. And he falls a little more in love with his boyfriend and the red in his cheeks. Harry, though, promises him that that has been enough sap for the next five years, that Peter shouldn't not expect such a declaration ever again, and that he will personally off him should he ever talk about this conversation. Peter swears to respect his wish and gets Harry's words framed, nevertheless.

-

Peter is now used to Harry looking left and right when they go on a date. And he is used to the paparazzi that stalk them every now and then even when they only go out for fast food by now. Peter has accepted that that's the price for dating celebrities.

(Sometimes he ponders the headlines they would get if the public knew Harry Osborn is dating Spider-man.)

And he has understood after some time that Harry doesn't check for paparazzi for himself but for Peter. Because he fears for outing his secret. Peter thinks it's adorable. So he shows Harry just how much he cares for guys with cameras by giving them the grossest kiss shots of their lives. And the best part is when Harry makes a game of it. They compete to see who can get the grossest before either of them gets too embarrassed.

Peter loves his dates with Harry.

-

Harry still finds the suit ridiculous, although he can appreciate the upsides which are Peter's arms, legs and ass being nicely on display. But he hates the damn thing with a burning passion whenever Peter comes home late and Harry is so horny he can't think straight. Because Harry can't get his mouth on Peter's dick quickly enough but those fucking spandex pants seem to be on a mission to make Harry's life miserable.

And Peter is never any help at all because he is too busy carding his fingers through Harry's hair and being a total sap by kissing every inch of Harry's face. Harry wants to slap his stupid boyfriend and then huff in annoyance and maybe pout a little but Peter usually distracts him in the best way possible.

-

Harry thinks Peter doesn't notice how he gets his medical condition checked every so often but Peter does. And he doesn't get why Harry feels the need to keep it secret. Peter would drag him to a doctor every month if he didn't do it himself.

Peter might have found a way to make the spider venom work with Harry's DNA but he is concerned nonetheless. The results are always the same, though: Harry is as healthy as Peter.

So whenever Peter notices Harry getting twitchy because his monthly checkup is coming up, he just wraps him in his arms and whispers "I love you, Harry" which Harry always answers with "Don't make me puke, Parker". But he returns Peter's sweet kiss nonetheless.


End file.
